Into the Breach
by CosmoZombie
Summary: When an aspiring American fanfiction writer gets sucked into the 'crack on the wall', he thinks that oblivion and nothing else awaits him. What he finds, though, when he wakes up not only proves him wrong but also shocks him to the core. After all, who wouldn't be shocked to see their favorite TV character standing in front of them? Warnings: AU;Rated somewhere between K and T; OC
1. A Crack in the Wall

_Doctor Who: Into the Breach  
_**Chapter 1: A Crack in the Wall**

* * *

"_You know what I think?" asked the strange man in the torn, weathered dress clothing._

"_What?"_

"_I think that must be a hell of a scary crack in your wall", he replied._

* * *

I groaned and slammed my face into my desk for the third time that evening. This whole fanfiction business was harder than it had seemed, and, on top of that, I had been writing for nearly thirteen hours already, and my 'idea reserve' was spent. I had spent far too long reading fanfictions, watching _Doctor Who_, and formulating concepts to give up now. I had just come too far to be blocked by some stupid – some stupid… I wouldn't call it writer's block; it was more like I just didn't _want_ to write.

What made me incredulous about the whole situation was that I _did_ want to write. I really did. It was like a – a _buzzing_ in the back of my head; like a tiny, high-pitched voice screaming _"Write! Write! Write!"_ and it was the most annoying thing I had ever experienced in my life.

I let out a long, drawn-out breath, in reality a sigh, and closed Word, making sure to save my document before I did. My 2-gig USB drive was nearly full, but, at this rate, I wouldn't have to get a new one soon. My retelling of the _Doctor Who_ series was growing in popularity, but I still had no real following. I desperately hoped that "The Eleventh Hour" was going to make my following (and career) boom, but, at the same time, I knew that if it went belly-up, my whole dream was bust.

Let me explain this, in case you don't get it. I had recently taken to retelling the _Doctor Who_ 2005 reboot from alternate points of view. This had earned a small but widespread following – I checked. I had steady traffic from the US, Canada, the UK, Ireland, Scotland, France, Germany; even places like Austria, Slovakia, and the Czech Republic. Basically, North America and much of Western Europe. I even had a few dedicated readers in Turkey. But, as I said, it was small (well, relatively small). I only had about two hundred seventy-five follows, and the story had even fewer – maybe about two hundred.

Somehow, when I had just finished writing "The Waters of Mars" – the one with the possessed water-zombies – the story was somehow stumbled upon by one mister Stevan Moffat. He sent me an email, and I skeptically replied, "If you're Steven Moffat, then what's the next episode of _DW_ about?"

I promptly (read 'two days before the airing of AotD') received a reply with a transcribed, abridged version of "Asylum of the Daleks". I'm dead serious. The news shocked me into asking what he wanted with a young FFN writer, and he said that my writing was good enough to warrant a trial: If I could write "The Eleventh Hour" well enough for the cast and himself to be very much impressed, I could give a single statement or question for an episode to be based on.

Holy. Crap.

So I started writing, but then I got stuck, so I waited for the block to wear off. I waited. And waited. And waited some more. And again. And – well, I'm sure you get the point. I kept trying to write, but I just _couldn't_. So I stopped and saved, but not before I had smashed my face into the desk a few times.

That was when I went into my bedroom and saw it. A crack in my wall that wasn't there before. And not just any crack – a s_cary_ crack in my wall. And not just a scary crack – a _hell of a scary crack in my wall._ Oh, yeah – you're thinking right. The good news: I wasn't, like hyperventilating or anything. The bad news: It was glowing with that weird white light – and it was coming towards me. Oddly, I didn't run. I just moved to the back of the room and sat down, deep in thought.

_If they're in all space and time, but it only erases you from your universe, where _do_ you go?_ I wondered.

The last thing I thought of before the light swallowed me was that my fanfictions would now never have existed.

* * *

_**Author's Note:**_** Hey, everybody! This is my first DW fic, so I started with the most interesting thing I could think of: Someone **_**else**_** going to the DW universe. I thank you for taking your time to read (and review) this fic.**

_**In Response to Reviews:**_** Haven't got any reviews yet, but here are the rules:  
1. Compliments will be put in a trophy case, while flames will provide light to read constructive criticism by.  
2. That's all.**

**I **_**am**_** open for Betas, if anyone wants a sneak peek at the story in its raw, unedited form before it gets shiny and clean. I will choose the person who I feel most qualified out of the first 12 to PM me.**

**Thanks guys,  
CosmoZombie**


	2. Author's Note

Hey guys,

I just wanted to let you know that as of now, I am going on indefinite hiatus (although I'll probably be back around Christmastime).

Thanks for the support - the follows and the favorites have really encouraged me, but I've had some really bad writer's block for some time now.

I'm trying to find inspiration over the Fall.

I should be writing again by Christmas or, at latest, January.

Thanks and goodbye,

CosmoZombie


End file.
